Training
mission|the mission|Training Area}} }} Training is the introduction to , and was Agent 47's training, before he earned his title of Agent at the International Contract Agency. The mission introduced 47 to weapons, advanced movements, and basic stealth training. Description Plot Training started with a clone, #47, strapped onto a bed as an enigmatic voice ordered him to wake up, while releasing the shackles pinning the clone down. After leaving his cell and donning a pre-prepared suit that was on a bench in the next room, the voice was his guidance as he was taught to overcome obstacles and was taught basic use in melee weapons and various firearms, both automatic and semi-automatic in nature. In the end, #47 escaped from the area after killing a staff member, then used his clothes as a disguise. In a separate, unknown location, a man clouded in silhouette saw his escape through a security camera, and laughed as #47 made his way through the upper floors. Area The area's training center was dark, dank, and dirty. The walls consisted of both gray, brick-like architecture, with black and white tiling in various parts. The flooring was a sleeker tile look near #47's cell and elevators, becoming a brown, cement-like material during exercises. The entire area was connected by a series of elevators, metal doors and gates. Mission Briefing No Briefing Available. Objectives #Obey the voice. #Kill the staff member. #Steal his clothes. #Escape the area. Reward: None. Intelligence No Intelligence Available. Disguises *Asylum Patient - Worn at the start of the level. *Suit - Required to pass through the asylum. Staff will attack on sight. *Asylum Staff - Required to finish mission. Weapons Firearms *AMT 1911 'Hardballer' - In pistol shooting range, and on the second staff member guarding the gate. *IMI Desert Eagle XIX - In pistol shooting range. *Beretta 92 - Ditto. *Israeli Military Industries UZI - In SMG shooting range. *Heckler & Koch MP5 - Ditto. *Kalashnikov AK103 - In heavy weapons shooting range. *Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper - Ditto. *Mossberg Persuader Shotgun - Ditto. Melee *Fiber Wire - In the melee weapons training room. *Pentagon Knife - Ditto. Other *Stun Gun - On the first staff member encountered, and can not be picked up. Gallery HC47-47UnshackledAsylum.png|Clone #47 released from the shackles. HC47-TheFirstSuit.png|#47 putting on his first suit. HC47-TheAsylumEscape.png|A security camera footage of #47 escaping. HC47-Ort-MeyersSilhoette.png|The silhouette of the man who laughed at #47's escape. Trivia *All of the shooting challenges and melee weapons training can be skipped without incurring a penalty. *Ort-Meyer refers to multiple things incorrectly during the training, such as saying #47 should pick up a gun from the table, which are in fact two crates. Or describing the AK-103 as the AK-47. **He also incorrectly refers to the Fiber Wire as "Piano Wire," and also speaks about both the Pentagon Knife and its Asian varient the Oyabun Knife, even though the latter isn't available. *Ort-Meyer refers to certain areas of training (such as the heavy weapons range) as grand and action-packed, when in reality they're severely underwhelming. *Killing the second guard before he opens the door will result in mission failure since he is the only one who can open it, so taking the first guard's clothes is necessary to get past the second one. *If you run backwards through the mockup town to go again, don't get stuck between the two crates along the wall. If you do, you risk getting stuck and having to reset as though you died. es:Adiestramiento ru:Тренировка Category:Hitman: Codename 47 missions Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Training